Eyes Wide Shut
by somelikeithott42
Summary: Bella moves to Mystic Falls after graduating college to live with her friend Elena and the Salvatore brothers. Bella knows they are vampires but she has a secret of her own. Damon can't get his mind off of her, but will she give him a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. This story is set 4 years after New Moon. Bella and Elena have just graduated college, Edward never came back, but Bella and Jake remain friends.**

**Elena POV**

I took a brief moment and stared out the window at the gloriously warm September afternoon in Mystic Falls that I had been too busy to enjoy. Stefan and I had been furiously cleaning the house all morning, although I had to be thankful that it was going faster with my vampire boyfriend by my side. I had graduated from the University of Vermont this past May with a degree in teaching. I had been back in Mystic Falls and living with the Salvatore brothers for a few months now and had just started teaching Math at the local high school. We were cleaning this morning because my best friend and roommate from college, Bella Swan, was coming to live with us. She graduated with her BSN and was going to be a nurse at the local hospital. I was a little on edge because per Stefan's request, we had not told Damon about the new addition to the household yet.

As I was putting the vacuum cleaner away, Damon finally decided to grace us with his presence, coming down the stairs in just sweat pants, hair tangled, and went right for the bottle of scotch. My heart immediately started racing at the conversation and the subsequent anger I knew was sure to follow.

Damon turned at the sound of my heart beating faster and raised an eyebrow with the uncapped scotch bottle in his hand. "Feeling anxious Elena?"

I was about to open my mouth when Stefan stepped in front of me protectively and took the lead. "Damon, there is something we have to tell you. Elena's friend Bella is moving in with us today, she—"

Damon's face contorted with rage and the scotch bottle was flying across the room in an instant, smashing against the wall and raining glass everywhere. "WHAT?"

Stefan stood protectively in front of me and took a steadying breath. "She is going to be a nurse at the local hospital, and she shouldn't have to live alone seeing as she was Elena's roommate in college and they are extremely close. She seems to be a supernatural creature magnet as it is, and this town is crawling with mythical creatures. Elena and I would never forgive ourselves if something happened to her. I've met her, she is a good person. Plus the house is in my name, so I get the final say in these matters."

Damon closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why was I not informed of this earlier? I need time to prepare you know, living with one human girl is stressful enough at times… but two of them? No offense Elena."

I smiled weakly, "None taken Damon."

Stefan sighed, "We didn't tell you because we didn't want to have to deal with you coming up with some diabolical plan to stop her from coming. She'll be here soon."

Damon smirked arrogantly, "You know me so well brother. Well I'm going upstairs to shower, and then I have business to take care of."

I stepped out from behind Stefan, seeing as how the situation seemed under control for the moment, and called out to Damon as he was trudging up the stairs. "I think you'll like her Damon, she is very unique."

Damon's eyebrows rose with slight interest, "Have you forgotten Elena? I don't like anyone." And with that he was gone, and the shower was heard being turned on upstairs.

Stefan hugged me from behind and kissed the top of my head. I leaned back against him and sighed. "Well that went better than expected."

**Bella POV**

I pulled up the driveway of the house my GPS had taken me too and my jaw dropped. Elena had never mentioned she lived in a mansion. I removed my sunglasses and placed them on top of my head, smiling as I thought of the line from that Green Day song 'Every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end'. This was definitely a new beginning.

After Edward left at the beginning of my senior year, I fell into a deep depression. I was able to pull myself out of it with the help of Jake and throwing myself into my school work. I swore off boyfriends, graduated high school with honors, and got into UVM for nursing. There I met Elena, she was my freshman roommate but we got along so well we stayed roommates for the rest of college. Her boyfriend Stefan was always coming up to visit her, having chosen to go to the local college where they were from. We all got along from day one, although they were always trying to set me up at the beginning with all these different guys. That finally stopped when I told them of my past, and how I was determined to remain single forever because of it. That didn't mean I couldn't indulge in some fun with various guys, but I was no longer looking for a commitment of any sort.

Our second year of college I found out that Stefan, and his brother who I had never met, were vampires. He had happened to see the scar on my wrist that James had left, and I felt comfortable enough with him to tell him of the Cullens, and what had gone down. Stefan reamed me out for dating a Daywalker. Apparently there are several different types of vampires. Stefan and his brother are Nightwalkers, but can come out in the day because of special rings. And although Nightwalkers are more lethal to Daywalkers, Daywalkers are more lethal to humans because they kill their pray instead of just drinking for the fill. Stefan, Elena and I had formed an incredibly close bond, and I was ecstatic they had invited me to live with them, although I was slightly nervous about meeting Stefan's brother, as I heard he could be really difficult to deal with.

I walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. Seconds later it was being thrown open and Elena was pulling me into a massive hug, once she was done squealing, Stefan stepped up for his turn and there was more hugging all around. Did I mention how I'm not into touchy feely moments? Yet they always do this.

"Bella! We are so glad you are here!" They both said in unison.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "You guys, seeming more and more like a married couple. Simmer down, it's only been a few months!"

I followed them into the living room where the was a brown stain on the wallpaper that looked fresh and a broom and a dust pan leaning against the wall. With my keen eye sight I saw that they had missed a few pieces of glass, and the air smelled of scotch. I raised an eyebrow and surveyed the scene. "What went down here? If I had known the last of the scotch had been used I would have brought a replacement, all I have here is Whiskey."

I smirked and pulled a gallon of Jack Daniels out of my bag as Elena tackled me with another hug again, laughing. "Well Bella, Damon had a bit of a temper tantrum earlier, nothing to worry about though… I think."

I felt a slight breeze and suddenly there was a gorgeous male sitting on the couch, a scowl on his face. He furrowed his brows at me, almost as if he was trying to scare me. "So you must be Bella, the one impeding on our lives."

"Damon" I heard Elena hiss, but I didn't break eye contact with him.

"And you must be Damon, the one who tends to make others lives miserable." I said with an arched eyebrow.

A look of shock flitted across Damon's face but was almost instantly masked by the return of the scowl. "Careful now, I wouldn't want to accidently kill you. Or maybe I would?"

I rolled my eyes, this was getting old fast. "Oh god, moody broody vampire. Seriously, it's been done before Damon, I dated a guy that was tormented before and it gets old quick. You trying to scare me into fearing you is pathetic."

Before I knew what was happening I was shoved against the opposite wall with Damon's hand at my throat. His eyes were black and ringed red. I took a quick peek over my shoulder at Stefan and Elena, who were rooted to their spots because they knew I could handle myself. I smirked because Damon was going to get a surprise.

**Damon's POV**

This little bitch was getting under my skin. She seemed to lack self preservation, since she knew we were vampires, yet continued to provoke me. I threw her against the wall, not to hurt her, but just to give her a little scare.

"You need to stop pissing me off, and quick little girl. I could snap your neck faster than you could blink." I snarled under my breath. I was panting heavily, trying to calm myself from down so I wouldn't go too far in this scare tactic.

I was staring into Bella's eyes, trying to instill fear into them, when they changed. Her pupils became elongated, like a cat's, and the whites completely disappeared, turning a golden yellow with streaks of green and orange. I was so entranced by the eyes I didn't see the paw coming, it was that of a tiger's and left holes in my face. I went down, clutching my cheek, trying to stop the blood while the wound healed. Bella knelt down and her mouth was at my ear, I could feel her hot breath on my neck.

"I'd like to see you try" She hissed. I looked into her eyes again and they were normal, she then began running to the open window across the room, her shape vibrating with energy as it went from human to bird while she was running. What appeared on the windowsill was a crow with a small white star on its wing. It perched there for a second, looking at us, before flying off.

I slowly stood up and wiped the blood off my face. Stefan and Elena were smirking. "Did we forget to mention that Bella is a shape shifter? As in she can shift into any animal?" Stefan said while trying to keep a serious face. He tossed me a towel to clean up.

"You failed to mention it." I spit out as I cleaned my face off. "Well, I'm bored now, and pissed, I have business to take care of, I don't know when I'll be back."

I slammed the front door behind me and got into my car. I needed to go let off steam. Bella was already getting under my skin and she hadn't even been here 24 hours yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.**

**Elena POV**

Stefan and I stood there for a few moments after the event that had transpired between Damon and Bella, the sound of the door slamming still ringing in our ears. I sighed and turned and put my arms around Stefan's neck, kissing him softly on the lips. He pulled back after and looked into my eyes, his eyebrows furrowed with a hint of worry.

"Should I go after Bella?" He asked. Glancing from me to the window she flew out of.

I shook my head firmly, positive that she would be pissed if anyone came after her at the moment. She must be fuming; I know I would be if I had gotten that kind of welcome in the place where I was supposed to reside. "She's fine Stefan; she tends to do this when she needs to cool down. Trust me; she will not be a happy camper if someone happens upon her while she is trying to gather herself. This is what she has always done when she needs time. Just let her be, she'll come back when she is ready."

Stefan closed his eyes and nodded his head in agreement. It was sweet how much he cared for Bella, I'm so lucky that my best friend and my boyfriend got along, it makes things so much easier. I smirked and grabbed his hand, a mischievous glint coming to my eyes. "I know what we can do while we are waiting; we do have the house to ourselves…" Before the words were completely out of my mouth I was swept into Stefan's arms and he was racing me up the stairs.

**Bella POV**

God that Damon is such an arrogant prick. I loved the look on his face when I fucked it up with my claws. I was currently running around the woods as a wolf, chasing rabbits and working off steam. I would have preferred to keep flying, but in all honesty, flying is really hard work. The day had faded away to night, and the moon was round and full. I was taking a drink from a stream when I heard the call of a pack, and not just any pack, a werewolf pack. I immediately started running in that direction, as it would be better to introduce myself now and save us all from more drama, as I had hit my drama quota for the day.

I silently stalked into the clearing and came upon a beautiful male werewolf feasting on a deer. I had to tread lightly as I didn't want to start trouble. I took another hesitant step forward and watched as his magnificent ears caught the sounds and snapped in my direction. His teeth became visible as his snarl grew louder. I dropped my head in a submissive position and watched as his head cocked with curiosity. I let out a loud howl and shifted back to my human form. After a brief pause the boy did the same.

"Who are you, and where did you come from? There aren't any wolves in town that I don't already know." The delicious boy questioned.

I let out a tinkling laugh, "Nice way to blow off the obvious awkwardness of two strangers standing in the middle of the woods naked. I'm Bella, I'm new in town, and I'm not a wolf."

The boys eyebrows shot up, a million questions showing across his transparent face. "If you aren't a wolf, what are you?"

I smiled a mischievous smile and transformed into my go to shape, a cheetah. I let out one, ferocious growl before shifting back into my human form, once again laughing as the boy's eyes widened with shock.

"You're a shape shifter? That's so cool!" He shook his head, trying to shake the disbelief away. "I'm Tyler by the way, I've lived here my whole life How long are you in town for Bella?"

"Well nice to meet you Tyler and I'm in town for awhile at the moment. I just got a job at the local hospital." I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Would you like to join me Bella? If you can keep up that is." Tyler said with a smirk and outstretched his hand.

I smiled and took a step forward to take hold of his hand. "I would love to join you, it is the full moon after all, and I have a thing for werewolves. But I think you should worry about keeping up with me." I quickly kissed him on the cheek, winked, and shifted. I ran full steam ahead fully aware that he was following me.

**Damon POV**

When I returned home later that evening Stefan and Elena were entwined on the couch. I took a seat across from them and listened intently for the sound of another heart beat. All I heard was the sound of Elena's.

"Bella still gone?" I questioned the couple, pouring myself a drink.

"Yes, she has been gone all day, way to be the welcome wagon Damon." Elena answered, a frown on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the way I behaved; do you think she'll ever forgive me?" I bit back sarcastically.

"Damon, come on now, you'll get used to her. She's good company, and she's a sweetheart if she warms up to you. Not sure that will happen now, but just try and be civil. Please, for Elena and my sake. She might not be able to kill you, but she will fuck you up."

"Doubt it. And who I am civil to is my decision and mine alone. She seems like she is easily riled, this could provide for some entertainment." I smirked and cocked an eyebrow, knowing I was getting to Stefan and Elena. They both rolled their eyes, Stefan opened his mouth, probably to try to protest my behavior when the sound of the front door slamming had the conversation put a hold for the moment.

I heard Bella stalk into the living room but didn't bother to look up until the smell of animal blood wafted my way. I glanced up at Stefan and Elena to gage their reaction before I turned to Bella. Their faces held no surprise so this wasn't a situation that was going to be shocking, or so I thought. My gaze landed on Bella and I felt my body constrict with a feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time. I could feel my eyes turning black with a lust that for the first time in years wasn't for blood.

Bella stood there in a ripped bra and panties set that was made of sheer black lace. Her body was covered with some scratches and she was painted from head to toe in blood, animal blood. "Sorry I'm so late guys, I got sort of tied up in the woods" she said with a laugh.

"No worries Bella, what happened to your clothes though?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, you only come home like this when—" Elena started.

"—When I have a good time Elena" Bella grinned. "I ran into a handsome werewolf in the woods, Tyler something although it's not really important what his name was. I had forgotten tonight was the full moon, and when I came across him, and he shifted into his super hot human form I decided to have a little fun. I mean, what better way is there to let off steam?" Bella winked at Elena and Stefan. She still hadn't acknowledged that I was in the room and for some reason that was making me crazy.

"Bella, you mean you fucked Tyler Lockwood? That is so gross!" Elena squealed with mock disgust.

"Elena, he was hot, and a werewolf, and we were both naked in the woods, naughty things were bound to happen. Did I never tell you how I had a thing for werewolves?" Bella explained, still grinning that huge, beautiful grin.

Elena and Stefan rolled their eyes, as if this type of lewd behavior happens all the time with her. Or maybe they were just used to it from me? "Yes Bella, you have told us both multiple times how into werewolves you are" Elena said, trying to hold back her laughter.

I was angry. She still had yet to acknowledge my presence and it was making my agitation with this whole situation grow stronger. Here this girl was, standing in our living room, covered in blood and clad only in a bra and panties set (sheer lace I add at that) and she was acting like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Good evening Bella, I'm terribly sorry for my outlandish behavior earlier. I just had no idea you were coming to live with us until a few minutes before you arrived, and I had just woken up at that. I'm not a morning person." I smiled and winked at her, trying to turn up the charm so she would just get over the incident that occured this morning already. Stefan and Elena stared at me dumbstruck.

I was surprised when Bella rolled her eyes. No girl had ever resisted my charm once I turned it on. "Whatever Damon" was her only reply to me before she turned her attention back to Stefan and Elena. "I'm going to shower guys, I clearly need it, but after that we are breaking out the Jack Daniels I brought and celebrating my arrival." And with that she turned and went up the stairs, not even another glance thrown my way.

Stefan and Elena turned their attention back to me once Bella had left the room, wearing matching questioning looks that were directed directly at me. "What was that all about Damon? I thought you didn't do apologies" Elena said with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't" I bit back, and got up to pour myself another drink. I honestly have no idea what that was about, but Bella was definitely driving me crazy. I couldn't tell just yet though if it was in a good way or bad way.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.**

**If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to leave it in your reviews. I'm not quite sure where this story is going yet, I'm just kind of writing it as I go but I am open to input.**

**Elena POV**

While Bella was in the shower I discreetly studied Damon, trying to figure out what was going on with him. Could it be that he finally found someone to help him move on from Katherine after all of these years? Or was he just pissed that he had met his equally arrogant female match in Bella? Stefan caught my gaze and gave me a meaningful look, telling me he was thinking the same thing. Hmm, we might have to come up with a sly plan to trick Damon into telling us what was up, as it never worked to ask him outright what was going on.

As Damon settled back into his chair with a fresh drink, Stefan spoke up. Probably to give Damon some more background on Bella. "Damon, there are a few more things we have to tell you about Bella, I'm going to do it now while she is in the shower as I can see she is clearly getting under your skin and I do not want any more incidents like the one that happened when she first arrived."

Damon rolled his eyes but remained silent, allowing Stefan to continue. "Once again I'm going to make it clear that I want you on your best behavior Damon, you don't have to like her, but I do not want any more problems. It would not be wise to go against this…" Stefan let his words trail off, probably hoping to entice Damon's curiosity.

Damon went for it hook, line and sinker. His eyebrows shot up, even if in an amused way. "Whatever do you mean dear brother?" Damon smirked.

"She is protected by a whole werewolf pack, out where she is from in Forks, Washington. I know you don't think they could do any harm way out there, but they are all just waiting for one distress signal from Bella and they will be here. They are not like the wolves we have here either, they are faster, more lethal, and the hugest wolves I have ever seen, probably around the size of a large horse. I am on good terms with them, as Bella's best guy friend Jake is a member of the pack, and I would hate for you to ruin that for me."

Damon actually looked shocked, as I had hoped he would. Bella had introduced Stefan and me to Jake awhile back and we all got along great, even though Jake was a werewolf and Stefan was a vampire. Stefan himself was nervous at the beginning because he had never come across the type of wolf Jake and his pack were before, but he quickly got over it and bonded with Jake as they both deeply cared for Bella.

"She has also dated a vampire before, a Daywalker." Stefan continued. "They were together for awhile before he ditched her, but she got herself into a lot of trouble while the relationship lasted. That is what the scar on her wrist is from, a rogue nomad vampire that her boyfriend and his family saved her from. Her ex ended up messing her up good, and she hasn't dated a single guy since. So please don't fuck with her and toss her away like yesterday's trash, even though I doubt you could get close enough to her to do that at this point. I just want to make sure you won't actively try to pursue her."

At this Damon seemed to get a little riled up. "She dated a Daywalker? Is she insane? Does she completely lack self preservation? She has got to be at least borderline mentally challenged if she would put herself in that much danger just for some guy." Damon was up out of his seat and pacing around the room. He seemed lost in the moment.

Once Damon realized the shocked expressions on Stefan's and my faces, he settled back down quickly, "I think you guys are overestimating just how much I care about this insignificant girl. I care about her as much as I would an annoying fly." Apparently Damon was trying to cover something up by reverting back to his go to arrogance. This was definitely something we would have to delve deeper into.

Stefan obviously picked up on it too, because he smirked while he said what he said next. "Well, that's good then; if she means so little then you will have no problem staying away from her. That means no angry wolf pack breaking down our door."

I heard the shower turn off upstairs and I turned to Damon, because Stefan already knew what I was about to explain next. "One more thing Damon, since Bella mentioned before she went upstairs that we were going to be breaking out the Jack Daniels, I should probably forewarn you about her behavior while drunk. She is not overly slutty, and she tends to keep enough sense about her to stay away from committed guys, but she does lose all boundaries. She becomes really touchy feely, really grabby, sometimes she takes her clothes off, which is weird because she has such a bubble up around her when she's sober. Anyways, she could hate someone and still end up in bed with them at the end of the night if she happens to black out, so just take it easy tonight and try to keep your distance from her."

Damon shrugged, as if to try and portray that he could give a damn about what I was saying, but both Stefan and I knew something was going on. At that moment, Bella chose to descend the stairs.

**Bella POV**

I came down the stairs feeling fresh and clean from the long, hot shower that was desperately needed after my rendezvous in the woods with Tyler. I ran a hand through my still wet hair and happened to catch Damon staring at my wrist. I wished I had put on a long sleeve shirt, as I didn't want to field any questions about the whole James incident. I hated to be reminded of it and the Cullens, and how I was thrown away so easily. I decided to attempt to get Damon's mind off the scar, and push his buttons once again, as it was extremely entertaining for me.

"To kill your curiosity, I'll answer a few questions that I know must be running through your head Damon." I said with mundane enthusiasm. I watched his eyes lock on to mine and portray several emotions at once. Was that lust I saw? I fucking hope not.

"I'm a shape shifter, because both of my parents are shape shifters. You have to be the first born of a pure shifter couple to get the gene. If my parents had had any more children, they wouldn't be able to shift. They ended up getting divorced. I didn't find out until the full moon after my 18th birthday that I was able to shift. I can shift even if it isn't the full moon, but that is just how it works. My ex, Edward, doesn't know, because I didn't know at the time we broke up what I was. My dad and I have an extremely deep bond with the local werewolf pack where we from, and It all made sense to me after I shifted the first time why my dad was so close with them. I do come home bloody and in ripped clothing often, especially if I shift into carnivorous animals. Tonight was pretty typical since my clothes usually get ruined in the change and in the hunt. Hopefully it won't be a problem since as a blood drinker; you can sympathize with my situation. I get along very well with Stefan and Elena; I hope you don't fuck this up for me." I poured myself a Jack and coke and plopped down in the chair opposite Damon. I saw a familiar emotion flash briefly across his face, longing? It was gone almost instantly and replaced with apathy.

"You seem to be mistaking me with someone who actually gives a shit Bella" Damon rolled his eyes and started reading a book he grabbed from the coffee table.

Stefan made a move to stand up but I motioned him to sit back down, Damon wasn't going to get me riled up again. "My mistake, I am so sorry for wasting your precious time." I said, sarcasm heavy in my voice. I decided to ignore him and turned my full attention back on Stefan and Elena. I downed my drink, smiled mischievously and poured another as well as one for Stefan and Elena. "Let's get this party started" I said with a wicked grin.

**Damon POV**

4 hours later and we were all good and buzzed, with the exception of Bella who wasn't quite at the black out stage, but was still drunker than the rest of us. They were all sitting around the table playing some drinking game while I was still in the corner pretending to read some book. In all actuality I was studying Bella. Elena had definitely been right, she was unique, and I found myself fascinated by her. I felt emotions stirring that I thought had been buried along with Katherine.

Suddenly at the table, Bella stood up and started dancing around. "Guys! Let's go for a run, I want to feel the wind at my back!"

Stefan and Elena tried to coerce Bella into sitting back down and playing the game some more. "Bella I don't think that is such a good idea, plus you already went for a run earlier, remember?" Stefan said, arm outstretched, trying to guide Bella back into the chair. "Besides, Elena doesn't run through the woods at night, it isn't safe, she is human."

Bella rolled her eyes and shimmied away from Stefan's reach. "You guys are so boring! You need to lighten up and live a little! I know I went for a run earlier, but I want to go again now, it's so beautiful out tonight!" Bella complained.

Stefan and Elena rolled their eyes and shared a look. "Let her go Stefan, it's easier than trying to make her do something she doesn't want to do. Remember how well not letting Bella do what she wants goes over? She'll be fine. Plus I'm getting tired." Elena sighed, her eye lids drooping with sleep.

Stefan nodded in agreement and picked her up to carry her upstairs, they were gone in a flash. Meanwhile Bella was at the open window, staring at the moon, seeming to have forgotten once again that I was still in the room. I watched as she crossed to the opposite side of the room, and took a running start towards the open window. I watched as she dove out our second story window with her arms stretched out in front of her. I held my breath as she shifted into a magnificent cheetah and landed on the ground with a light thud. She threw her head back and let out a beautiful roar before disappearing into the woods. It took me half a second to decide that I was going to follow her.

When I finally caught up to Bella she was in a clearing, kneeling over a mauled deer. Her naked skin glistened in the moonlight as she wiped her hand across her mouth and stood up. I took a step forward, almost as if in a trance, when her head snapped around at the sound of a branch breaking. The frontal view of her gloriously naked body was even better than the back. She was drenched in animal blood once again, her long mahogany hair in tangles cascading down her front. How gorgeous and primal she looked was the last thought to cross my mind before I lost control. I could feel my eyes growing black with lust, and I could no longer think straight. Before Bella could blink her glassy, inebriated eyes I had her up against a tree and kissed her hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.**

**You get another chapter tonight as I am feeling inspired by the muse they call red wine. I am of legal drinking age after all, and it snowed where I lived today. So it was the perfect night to indulge in red wine and sit by the fire and write.**

**Bella POV**

My eyes widened with surprise as Damon kissed me with an animalistic like aggression, but it was only when his hands started roaming over my naked body that I actually woke up from my drunken stupor. I gathered all the strength in me and shoved Damon hard. I wasn't a vampire, so he didn't go flying, but he did go back a few feet and land on his ass.

"What the fuck Damon?" I screamed. I watched with rising rage as he stared up at me from the ground, almost as if he was in a daze. I watched as he shook his head as if to clear it, but didn't make a move to get up.

"Bella, let me explain…" He whispered, although I was fully able to hear it with my keen sense of hearing.

I shook my head firmly, and felt the familiar sense of traitor tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I didn't know what was happening at that moment, all I knew was that my emotions were going haywire and I did the only thing I knew how to do, I ran. I allowed myself one last glance back at Damon before I shifted into a bird and flew back towards the house.

I flew in through the window of my new room that I had left open exactly for this purpose. My emotions seemed to be in check for the moment as I stumbled around my room in shock. I jumped in the shower for the second time today, and quickly washed and got out as fast as I could. I yanked on a pair of terry cloth shorts and a white wife beater and ran a brush through my snarled hair before everything that had transpired caught up with me. I quickly fished in my purse for my trusty flask that I carried with me at all times. I took a deep swig of whiskey and finally let myself collapse. I recapped my flask and set it on the bedside table before grabbing the nearest glass object and hurling it at the wall with a loud scream. I sank down on my knees and started sobbing.

I honestly had no idea why I was acting this way, or why my emotions were going crazy. I seemed to have done the one thing I promised myself I wouldn't do, I had let Damon get to me. In a way, he reminded me of my previous vampire family, his mixed personality had specific qualities I could pin point to each member of the family that had so thoughtlessly thrown me away.

I let out another scream and hurled another glass object at the wall. I yanked on my hair. I literally felt like I was going crazy. I was acting like a mental patient, and even though I realized this I couldn't seem to stop myself. I had to let out my feelings so I didn't succumb to the deep emotions I was feeling towards Damon. I curled up in a ball with my hands covering my head and let myself sob.

**Stefan POV**

With the first crash and subsequent scream I was awoken from my light slumber. I gave a quick peek towards Elena, and was relieved that she went to sleep with earplugs in. When the second crash and scream came I was up and running in the direction of Bella's room before the sound of her sobs started.

I was on the other side of the house in a flash, as that is where we had placed Bella to give her some privacy. I threw open the door, listening to it slam against the wall, and took in the scene. Bella was fresh out of the shower, curled in a ball, and sobbing hysterically on the floor. I immediately without hesitation scooped her up in my arms. She seemed to be in a type of hysteria because she started beating on me wildly. I let her get her aggression out because she wasn't doing any harm, and I surveyed the situation. Bella had only acted like this a few times, and it only happened when a guy got too close.

"Bella shhhh, it's alright, it's me, Stefan, what is going on? What's wrong?" I asked as I gripped her more tightly, knowing that constriction can provide comfort to people in shock.

Bella curled into me as a response, and sobbed for awhile before finally being able to speak. She was an interesting creature because she could turn her emotions on and off like a switch. Since I happen to have a psychology degree, I figured it was a classic case of emotional detachment. True to her typical nature, Bella pushed back from my embrace, got up and stood back and wiped her tear stained face. In the place of the sorrow I saw seconds before was a look of pure rage.

"If you want to help Stefan, you need to tell your asshole of a brother to keep his fucking hands off of me." Bella spat out.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked with true concern. I truly adored this girl, and she was clearly upset with Damon about something. I waited patiently as she paced around the room.

"Damon came across me in the woods, I had just finished feeding on a delicious deer when he threw me against a tree and started aggressively making out with me. I quickly came to my senses and tossed him off me. He mumbled something about wanting to explain but I got out of there like a bat out of hell, no offense." Bella explained, as she continued pacing around the room.

I sighed, "Bella, I am so sorry. Elena and I tried to nail into his thick skull that he needs to stay away from you, but he Damon tends to do what he wants. From his behavior over the past 24 hours though, I'm starting to believe this is more than just the usually game for him, I really think it means more than his usually hump and dump. I can't be positive though, because he is extremely elusive and won't admit any sort of weakness." I stood up and watched her continue to pace.

"Stefan, that is NOT what I need to hear right now. I can't have this happen again. I can't let a guy get close to me. I almost died when Edward broke up with me, but I miraculously found a will to carry on. I can't have it happen again. I won't survive it. I just won't. I'm sorry Stefan, but I have to leave. This is too much, and I can't handle it at the moment. I promise I'll be safe, and I'll call you in the morning." And with that she was gone. She shifted into a bird and flew off into the moonlit night.

I ran my hands through my hair and sighed with anguish. I knew what she was going through. It was why I was so afraid to let Elena in after the whole Katherine debacle. I cleaned up the broken glass in her room, and decided to unpack for her to keep myself busy. My heart was aching for her, and I couldn't believe the stupidity of Damon to go and fuck this up. I thought Elena and I had made it perfectly clear that Bella was not to be harmed, physically or emotionally, as she was still fragile after all these years. She put up a good front with her arrogance and sarcasm, but she was still a broken little girl underneath. Clearly another discussion with Damon was in order.

I put clean sheets on Bella's bed, hung up the curtains she has brought with her, put her clothes away in the walk in closet and dresser, and cleaned up the broken glass before closing the door and going back down the long hallway to the room Elena and I shared. I was not looking forward to telling her what happened in the morning and dealing with Damon when he finally returned from whatever the hell he was doing at the moment, I needed a good night's sleep to keep my strength up tomorrow.

I climbed back in bed with Elena, who was sleeping soundly with the ear plugs I had convinced her to use years before as Damon and I didn't need as much sleep and I didn't want to keep my beloved awake at night. I kissed her neck and watched her stir briefly before settling back down. I sighed heavily as I wrapped my arms tightly around her, glad we had found each other. I thought about how I wished Damon and Bella would find the happiness Elena and I shared, about how I cared about them both immensely, as I drifted off into a troubled sleep.

**Tyler POV**

I stirred from a deep sleep at a knock at my bedroom window. I was exhausted from the hunt of the moon, and it took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the dim light. What I thought I saw at first was an angel, bathed in moonlight in the frame of my window. I rubbed my eyes a few times and once I was coherent I realized it was Bella, the super hot shifter from the woods.

She knocked again on my window, clothed in only terry cloth short shorts and a wife beater but no bra. She had obviously run here from wherever she was residing. "Let me in Tyler" She whispered.

I crossed my room and opened the window and watched her climb through. "What are you doing here Bella? Not that I'm disappointed to see you, I'm just curious why a beautiful girl as yourself would show up at my place unannounced, in the middle of the night."

"I had to get out of the place I was staying." She breathed, as she stood awkwardly in my bedroom, rubbing her arms, "Call it too much drama for one night, and you are the only other person I know in town." She said as she glanced away, I noticed she was shivering.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I closed the distance between us and embraced her. I felt her melt against the natural warmth that runs through my veins due to my werewolf nature.

"I'd really rather not, if you don't mind, I just need to get a good night's sleep to clear my head, I kind of lost it earlier." She smiled half heartedly.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my bed. Clearly she was vulnerable, so even though I wanted to, I wasn't going to put a move on her. I pulled the covers over us and wrapped my arms around her, just relishing in the fact that I was holding her. There was something about her that made me not want to try my usually games. She was almost instantaneously snoring softly, I grinned as I snuggled into her back and fell asleep.

**Elena POV (The next morning)**

I awoke to the sun shining brilliantly through the windows. I pulled the ear plugs out of my ears and stretched as I heard the glorious sound of coffee being made. I threw on a robe and made my way downstairs to the kitchen where Stefan was making coffee.

"Is Bella not up yet?" I yawned, sliding into a chair while I waited for my coffee.

Stefan grimaced and turned to face me, a look of extreme sadness on his face. "She is gone again Elena, She left last night after I found her-" His explanation was cut short by the sound of the front door slamming.

Stefan shot out of his chair and I followed, hoping it was Bella. To our disappointment it was Damon coming down the entrance hallway, with a look that was a mix of despair and anger.

"Damon…" Stefan started as Damon passed him to go up the stairs.

"I don't want to talk about it" Damon seethed, brushing past Stefan to trudge up the stairs.

"Damon" Stefan said firmly, while grabbing hold of Damon's arm.

What I saw next shocked and confused me, as Damon threw Stefan against the wall.

"I said I don't want to talk about it" Damon seethed, before releasing Stefan and disappearing up the stairs in a flash. Mere seconds later we heard the door to his room slam with such force it shook the walls. Moments later the sky clouded over with grey and thunder boomed overhead.

"Someone is pissed" Stefan muttered before turning his back on the situation and stalking into the kitchen.

I followed Stefan and filled myself up a mug full of coffee, clearing it was going to be needed for the following conversation. I sat down in a chair and turned my attention to Stefan.

"What happened last night Stefan?" I asked, the worry leaking out in my voice.

Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before continuing. "I awoke last night to Bella breaking things and screaming. I ran to her room out of concern and found her curled in a ball on the floor sobbing. As you well know, she very little shows extreme emotion except for anger so I was instantly on alert. I held her for a few moments until she was able to gather herself and tell me what happened."

My heart instantly started racing. I stood up, my heart racing in panic, unaware I was still clutching the coffee mug. "What happened Stefan" I repeated, more slowly this time, hoping my worst fears weren't going to come true. I loved Bella like a sister, and I knew how fragile she was. I had only seen her act the way Stefan was describing a handful of times, and it could only mean one thing…

"Damon kissed her last night Elena…" Stefan whispered, a defeated sadness clearly evident in his voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.**

**Thank you to everyone for the reading, reviews, alerts, etc... I sincererly appreciate it with all my heart. Once again, I am just going chapter by chapter with this story, as I still have no idea where it's heading. Input is always welcome, feel free to leave anything you would like to see in the reviews!**

**Bella POV**

I awoke early the next morning to the sun shining brilliantly through the windows of Tyler's apartment. I rubbed my eyes and stretched deeply, trying to restore strength to my muscles. Tyler was still sleeping, so I got up and made my way into his kitchen. I rooted around for coffee supplies and got to making a fresh pot. As I waited for the brewing to be finished, I slumped into a chair and pulled out my cell phone. A missed call and voicemail from Jake was blinking on the screen. I took a deep breath, hoping Stefan didn't call him. The last thing I needed was more problems as I'm trying to adjust to my new home and town.

As the coffee pot beeped, I heard Tyler stirring in the next room. He came into the kitchen in his boxers, rubbing his still sleep ridden eyes. I got up and motioned for him to sit down as I opened random cupboards searching for mugs. I poured us both a cup and took a seat across from him at the table.

"Tyler, I really want to thank you for letting me stay here last night..." I said with a sheepish grin.

"Bella, it is really no problem, you seem like a really cool girl, and you are welcome here anytime," Tyler mumbled, rubbing his eyes again and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well that will be good to know for the future. Not that I'm trying to plan my escapes in advance, but It would be nice to have a safe house," I let out with false cheerfulness.

Tyler rolled his eyes, obviously seeing right through me.

I cleared my throat, "So, Tyler Lockwood, any relationship to Mason Lockwood?" I said, going for a shot in the dark to change the subject so it wasn't reverted back to me.

"Uh yeah, he's my uncle, how do you know him exactly?" Tyler's face flashed with questions.

"I've met him a few times over the years in passing, I told you I had a thing for werewolves," I said with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow. "Mason and I are old friends."

"Interesting… I haven't heard from him in a couple of years now, do you know where he is? How he is doing?"

"I don't know where he is at the moment, but we have exchanged numbers and he always contacts me every few months or so. Would you like his number?" I offered; Tyler had been so nice to me; the least I could do was help him reconnect with his estranged uncle.

"That would be amazing Bella, you would really do that for me?" Shock evident on Tyler's face.

"Of course, you have been nothing but nice to me since I arrived, the least I could do in return is give you Mason's number. Just let me text him first and give him a heads up. I also have to call home so just excuse me for a moment," I said with a smile and wink as I walked into the other room.

I shot a quick text to Mason before taking a deep breath and dialing Stefan's number, hoping that he wasn't too upset with me.

**Stefan POV**

"Damon kissed her last night Elena…" I whispered, a defeated sadness clearly evident in my voice.

I let my gaze drift up towards Elena's, watching the shock slowly register. I looked on as the mug of hot coffee slipped from her hands and shattered at the floor by her feet. I was by Elena's side in an instant, checking her for burns. I watched her slowly gain composure and waited for her to gather her words.

"He what?" Elena screamed as reality seeped in.

"I know, I obviously need to have another talk with him, but you saw him this morning. I need to get the timing perfectly, I don't want to cause more problems than we already have," I sighed, as I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

Elena wrapped her arms around me, burying her face into my neck. "I hope you don't think I'm blaming you Stefan, I just hope they resolve this soon. I'm not asking for them to fall in love and get married, I just want them to be civil so I don't have to deal with hate filled tension on a daily basis in my own home."

"I know sweetheart, and that is the last thing I want as well, to live in a war zone. How about we do this as a team effort?" Stefan grinned hopefully, "You deal with Bella, and I'll try my very best to deal with Damon."

Elena pulled back, the beautiful smile returning to her gorgeous face. "Deal," she said, and shook my hand for good measure.

While we were shaking on our new "deal" my cell phone rang. Elena looked at me with a questioning look. I held up a finger for her to give me a moment as I checked the caller ID. As soon as I was aware of who was calling I put the phone on speaker and placed it on the table between us.

"Hello?" I answered, worry evident in my voice.

"Stefan, hey, I'm on my way home. Don't worry, I'm safe," Bella breathed through the phone.

"Bella where were you last night? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Elena exclaimed, her voice rising by the minute.

"Good morning Elena, I assure you I am perfectly fine. I spent the night at Tyler's apartment, he was very welcoming, the perfect gentleman," Bella said soothingly.

"What?" Elena shrieked, "He could have molested you or something! I've known Tyler for years Bella, he is a total dog… no pun intended." Elena's voice rising octaves by the second.

"Elena you are not my mother," Bella said, you could almost hear the eye roll in her voice. "Tyler is becoming a fast friend, and I will take what I can get in this town. I'll be home shortly, see you soon."

As soon as we hung up an extremely loud crash was heard upstairs. Maybe putting Bella on speaker was a huge mistake.

A few minutes later Damon blurred downstairs, poured himself a glass of scotch, and downed it in one sip. Almost at the same time Bella threw open the front door, with a flippant "See you later Tyler" thrown over her shoulder as she proceeded into the house.

Bella strutted into the living room, clad in the terry cloth shorts and white wife beater from the night before, only this morning she had a large, male sweater buttoned up her front. She raised an eyebrow at the look Elena and I were giving her. "Tyler lent it to me, although I might not give it back, it's comfortable," Bella said with a wicked grin and mischievous glint in her eye.

I heard a glass shatter behind me, ignoring it I rolled my eyes at Bella. Someone was back to normal, once again evidence of her emotional detachment. I've never seen anyone able to move on and put situations behind them as quickly as she could.

Damon made a show of grabbing his leather jacket and stalking towards the front door at a human pace. "It seems I'm in need of a new plasma screen, I'll be back later," He mumbled, anger and annoyance ringing in his voice.

With the sound of the front door slamming, Bella rolled her eyes. "God is he always this moody? I'm going to need a heads up if I'm going to be sharing a house with a fucking sullen teenager," Bella said with humorless laugh. "I'm going to shower, when I come back down we can finally get back to catching up," She flashed one of her brilliant grins and trudged up the stairs.

After Bella cleaned up, the three of us spent the day together. Bella seemed back to her old self, although I got the hint that she was just going through the motions. We watched movies, talked about what we all had been up too these past few months, and everything in between. Before long it grew dark, but it seemed our trio was back to the closeness we had before Bella arrived in Mystic Falls.

We had just finished watching a movie when the sound of a car pulling up the driveway was heard. Damon was back. He entered the house carrying a new plasma tv, putting it down in the entryway and going straight for the bottle of scotch.

"Good evening all," Damon said with a smirk, pouring himself a drink. He took a deep swig and his gaze rested on Bella, a brief look of happiness and ease crossed his face at the sight that she was still here.

Bella cleared her throat and stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to get going. I told Tyler I'd meet him for drinks on me since he was so hospitable last night," She said, wiggling her eyebrows. Bella grabbed her purse and jacket, heading for the front door.

"Don't wait up kids," Bella winked and let out a tinkling laugh. Her heels were heard clicking down the hallway.

"What the fuck," Damon mumbled under his breath before disappearing once again up the stairs.

**Elena POV**

The next few days were miserable. When Bella and Damon were both home you could cut the tension with a knife, even though they were hardly ever home at the same time. Even when they were both home they were never in the same room at the same time, and it was starting to wear on Stefan and I. It was sad, since Stefan and I cared deeply for both of them, and I never thought it would come down to this. Even in my wildest dreams I thought the worse that would happen was they would detest each other, but still remain civil. They are way too similar to form a close friendship.

Bella started work the following Monday. Her days were spent going to work, keeping up with her marathon training, and spending the evenings with either Stefan and I, or Tyler. Bella and Tyler were beginning to form a close friendship; they spent a lot of time together. Although Bella had made it clear there was nothing romantic going on, I wasn't so sure that Tyler felt the same way. I could see Bella and Tyler's new found friendship was having an effect on Damon, but I still wasn't exactly sure why that was.

The following Friday I greeted Bella as she came home from work in her scrubs. She threw her purse on the table and flopped on the couch. She poured herself a drink from the sitting position and curled up with her knees to her chest and wrapped her hands around the glass as if it was a mug of hot chocolate.

I gave her a weary smile, "How was your day?"

"Long," Bella said with a sigh. "But the first week is over, so there is that. How was your day?"

I rolled my eyes, "Dealing with teenagers day in and day out is turning out to be more challenging than I expected."

"What's up Elena?" Bella set down her drink and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Nothing, just tired from the week," I said, trying to pacify her.

"Elena, I know you, you can't fool me, just tell me what's up and I might be able to help," She smiled a genuine smile.

"In all honesty Bella? You and Damon. I know you guys can't stand each other, but could you try to be civil for the rest of us who live here? You don't have to enjoy each other's company, but could you make an effort to be in the same room? This past week I have felt suffocated by the tension in this house, and I know Stefan has too. We both love you guys so much, and I know it's killing me to feel like you guys are going to kill each other any second," I let out a weary sigh. "There I said it, feel free to be pissed."

Bella was on her feet and closed the distance between us quickly. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. "Elena, I am so sorry. I have been so selfish to neglect you and Stefan's feelings in this situation. I haven't been able to get my disdain for Damon off my mind. I promise you, I will make a whole hearted effort to be civil, for your guys' sakes. Please forgive me?" Bella asked as she pulled back, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Bella I don't blame you! It takes two and you are not the only one at fault here. Damon is just a little more difficult to reach than you, so I thought I would bring it to your attention. You don't have to become best friends forever, but it would be nice if we could all be in the same room at the same time," I said while pulling Bella in for another hug.

Bella let out a hearty laugh. "Sorry if I smell, a full shift at the hospital will do that to you. I'm going to shower and then I'm going to bed. I need to get my rest if I'm going to run my full 20 miles tomorrow," Bella said while standing up and cracking her neck.

"Your healthy ways make me feel like a disgusting slob," I whined, covering my head with my hands in mock despair.

"Well Elena, not all of us are blessed with the skinny genes that you have been graced with," Bella said with a tinkling laugh as she went up the stairs, "Good night Elena."

"Good night dear Bella," I said with a smile.

**Stefan's POV**

Later that night Elena climbed into our bed with a contented sigh. "I think I got through to her Stefan."

"About what darling?" I questioned with a smile.

"About Damon, Bella is going to put forth some effort to be civil. Now all we need is get Damon to agree to the same and there will be no more living in a hostile war zone."

A huge grin washed over my face. "Well done, just leave Damon to me, I think I can get him to come around."

I kissed Elena deeply as we both settled into bed. As soon as she fell asleep I swiftly left the room and headed down the hall towards Damon's. I knocked hard on the door.

"What" I heard a bored voice call from within.

I entered the room to find Damon sprawled on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Have you grown introspective my dear brother?" I said, trying hard to conceal my smile.

"Har har har Stefan, what do you want, I'm not in the mood for company."

"I want to talk about the situation with Bella," I started, seeing clearly Damon's body tighten with tension at the mention of her name.

"And why do you want to talk about Bella?" Damon said, eyebrows cocking with curiosity.

"I need you to end this internal battle you guys have going on. Elena talked to Bella earlier and she is all for acting civil. Do not fuck this up again. Need I remind you that you and Elena have drifted apart over the years, and if we lose Bella, you will lose Elena and I. I go where Elena goes, and if that happens, you will be spending the following centuries alone." I watched Damon's eyebrows furrow in thought, knowing I was starting to get to him.

"You don't have to like her, you don't have to spend time alone time together, but fix it to the point where you can be in the same room together," I said, staring hard at Damon.

"Whatever," Damon replied flippantly, waving me off to signal that this conversation was now over.

"One more thing Damon," I added before shutting the door and leaving Damon to his brooding, "You can't compel her, so you will have to do this the hard way."

**Bella POV**

The next morning I was lacing up my running shoes and stretching in the living room downstairs. I geared up my ipod for the 20 mile run I was about to commence on and threw my hair back in a pony tail. I felt the air whoosh around me and got the presence of someone standing directly behind me. I sighed and took the ear buds out of my ear at the same time I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You busy right now?" Came Damon's voice from behind me, boredom ringing loud and clear.

"At this exact moment—"I started to reply before he interrupted.

"Good" Damon stated, and I swear I could hear a smirk in his voice. Before I knew what was happening I was thrown over his shoulder and we were off.

He put me down in the middle of the woods, bracing his hands on either side of me against the tree I was pinned against.

"You know you could have just asked me to follow you," I barked out. This guy was making it really hard for me to like him.

"But if I had simply asked nicely, would you have followed?" Damon said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"No," I seethed, not even having to think about it.

"Well see, there we have it. Certain situations call for force. Oh and don't even think about shifting and running, I'll just follow you until you talk to me."

I rolled my eyes, remembering Elena and I's talk from the night before. I had to try and be civil for her sake. "What do you want Damon?"

"I want to call a truce. Not that we are suddenly going to start enjoying each other's company and spend all our spare time together, but I want to do this for Elena and Stefan," Damon breathed out with an arrogant sigh.

"Fine," I said, holding out my hand. Damon's face flashed with shock, apparently surprised I was giving in this easy. "But get this one thing straight, I'm doing this for Elena and Stefan, in no way, shape or form am I doing this for you. I still think you are an arrogant prick, and I am still not afraid to put you in your place if you need it."

"Whatever G.I Jane, cut it with the tough act already. It's getting old," Damon bit out while rolling his eyes.

We shook hands and I allowed Damon to carry me back to the house, not wanting to tire myself out before I ran the 20 miles I was planning to.

**Elena POV**

I peeked out the window in the morning just as Damon and Bella were coming out of the woods in the backyard, Bella slung over Damon's shoulder looking annoyed. I watched as he put her down and they shook hands, sharing a brief nod, before Bella put her earbuds in and took off around the side of the house towards the driveway. Damon watched her with an unreadable expression on his face until she disappeared. After Bella was out of sight, Damon could be seen shaking his head as he turned and entered the house.

I felt Stefan's arms encircle me, watching the scene play out before us. "What do you think that was all about?" He murmured into my neck.

"I think they have formed a truce," I said with a huge grin forming across my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.**

**Thank you to everyone for the reading, reviews, alerts, favorites etc... I sincerely appreciate it with all my heart.**

**Bella and Damon's relationship is going to move slowly. First they'll be fuck buddies, then they will move on to an actual friendship, and after that they will slowly slide into a relationship. Call me a cynic if you will, but I don't believe in love at first sight. Their relationship will move along more like those in the real world.**

**Enjoy the chapter, feel free to review!**

**-_Somelikeithott42_**

**Bella POV**

I walked slowly up the driveway, panting heavily and dripping with sweat after the long run. I took a deep swig from my water bottle and smiled, relishing the feeling of how cleansed I felt after running 20 miles. It always felt good to work up a nice sweat, but it was also very helpful for clearing my head. This whole situation with Damon was confusing me and taking up space in my head. I didn't know quite what to make of it. I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him, but I wasn't quite sure what to do about it. Half of me wanted to rip my clothes off and pounce on him every time I saw him. The other half was screaming how bad of an idea that would be, how emotionless sex is never really void of emotions, and someone always ends up getting hurt.

Just because I found Damon insanely attractive didn't mean I held his personality on the same level. I couldn't stand the guy, he was arrogant, he was an asshole, and he didn't seem to give a damn about anyone except himself. It was like I was being emotionally torn on the inside, as half of me want to fuck him, and half of me wanted to fuck him up. It was very unsettling, the way he had started to watch me. He thought he was being all slick, but I could always feel his stare burning a hole in my back.

We had formed a truce for now, for the sake of Elena and Stefan, so I wouldn't be outright mean to Damon. I would even try to be somewhat nice as long as he kept himself in check. I would give myself some time to decide if forming a purely sexual relationship with him was smart idea. I always had to keep the possibility on the back burner that he could become too attached, or I could let him get too close, and then all hell would break loose.

I opened the door to the house and walked down the hall to the living room where Damon, Stefan, and Elena were sitting and drinking coffee.

"Hey guys," I breathed while flopping down on the couch. I Felt Damon's piercing gaze on me, and turned to meet it. "Hello Damon," I said with a smirk.

"Good afternoon Bella how was your run?" Damon replied with a smirk to rival my own.

"It was absolutely heavenly Damon, thank you for asking," I stated with a sincere smile.

I saw Stefan and Elena shoot confused glances at each other, and rolled my eyes at them.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys were up to accompanying me to the Grill tonight. We could play some pool; have some drinks, the usual. Plus Tyler said he wanted to see me, said it was something important," I said with a little laugh while rolling my eyes. Who knew what that boy had in store?

Stefan and Elena exchanged a brief unreadable look before turning back to me. "We would love to Bella," Stefan said with a smile, wrapping his arm around Elena's shoulder.

"Damon, would you like to come?" I asked him, innocent smile flashing.

Damon's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You mean I am actually invited?" He said feigning shock.

"Of course you are," I replied with a grin.

"Yeah whatever, and of course I'll come… any chance to change to the drinking scenery," Damon wiggled his eyebrows then rose to go upstairs.

"Perfect! It's settled then. I'm going to go shower but we should probably be heading out the door at 5. Tyler gave me a specific time range for some reason." I got up while rolling my eyes, and followed Damon up the stairs.

**Elena POV**

I lifted up my hair for Stefan to clasp my necklace on while we were in our room getting ready. I felt him gingerly brush my neck and shivered involuntarily at his touch.

"What do you think that was all about earlier, between Damon and Bella?" I felt him murmur into my neck.

"Well, it could be one of two things; Bella could be going above and beyond what I asked her to do…" I said and then paused.

"Or…" Stefan prompted.

"Or she could like him," I rushed out.

"Elena, do not get involved, they are on fragile ground as it is. Do you really want to go back to the tension filled place we were in just merely yesterday?" Stefan said as lovingly as possible.

I turned to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "But Stefan, they could be so perfect together! They just don't realize it yet."

"Elena, you are the one who is really close with Bella, need I remind you that she doesn't date?"

"She just needs a little push!" I said while stomping my feet.

Stefan grinned, "You are so cute when you are trying to be stubborn."

He enveloped me in a deep embrace and kissed me passionately. I pushed away after a few moments and glanced at the clock, "Shit we need to get moving. It's almost 5 and Bella doesn't do patience."

**Stefan POV**

We got to the Grill a little after 5:30. Bella found Tyler and they embraced warmly. I could see Damon's face flash with annoyance and anger as he stalked over to the bar and sat down. Bella, Tyler, Elena, and I engaged in a doubles game of pool, girls against guys, and we all talked with ease. I noticed Damon return to his sullen self as he downed drink after drink at the bar. Tyler I noticed kept alternating his glances between his cell phone and the door to the Grill. I felt slight tension, wondering if he was up to something, before reminding myself that Tyler and Bella were friends.

Around a half hour later, and into our second game of pool, I looked up as the door to the Grill opened and a man I never thought I would see again entered. Bella had her back to the door, but Tyler saw the man enter and leaned down to whisper something in Bella's ear that I couldn't hear over the noise of the packed place.

Bella shot up and looked towards the door. The guy caught her eye and flashed a huge grin that was clearly meant just for her. I watched Bella scream with delight and charge full on at Mason Lockwood.

"Mason!" She screamed, and leapt into his arms. He caught and held her by the upper thighs.

"Baby girl!" He said and kissed her forehead, "It's been way too long!"

Bella threw her arms around Mason's neck as he carried her to the bar. He sat down on a stool close to Damon, although he was oblivious to him at the moment, and pulled Bella into his lap.

"Let me buy you a drink baby girl," Mason said with crooked grin, and turned to the bartender. "Jack Daniels on the rocks for the lovely lady, and I'll have a scotch, neat."

Elena, Tyler and I made our way over to the bar. I could see Damon's hand tightening on his glass so I put a hand on his shoulder and removed the glass from his grip lest it break. Damon gave me a weak smile in return.

"Hey Uncle Mason," Tyler greeted his relative with a manly pat on the back.

"My favorite nephew! It's so good to see you!" Mason returned the pat with his free arm, as the other one was still clutching Bella.

"Bella how do you know Mason? And how come you never told me?" Elena said with a raised eyebrow, her arms crossed across her chest.

Bella shifted on Mason's lap to smile at Elena. "We are old friends, and I guess I never told you because it never came up. I didn't know you knew Tyler until I moved here because you never talked about him, and I didn't know Tyler was even related to Mason until he told me." Bella explained, leaning back against Mason's chest.

Mason's eyes caught mine finally, and he swiveled his head around to presumably look for Damon, as soon as he caught sight of him his arm tightened its grip on Bella. "Hello Stefan, how have you been?" Mason said, slight strain evident in his voice.

"I've been well, I see you're faring ok yourself." I offered my hand as a formal greeting and to stop the tension from rising further. After Mason stared at it for a few seconds he shook it and visibly relaxed.

"I am, I am. I haven't seen Bella here in a few months; so to say I was pleasantly surprised when my nephew here told me she was now living in the same town as him is an understatement. I decided to make the trip and visit with both of them." Mason smiled and absent mindedly twirled a lock of Bella's hair around his fingers.

"How long are you staying? For a while I hope!" Bella exclaimed with a tinkling laugh.

"Well baby girl, it depends on how long my nephew lets me crash on his couch. I'll definitely be here till the next full moon; I want to run with you, for old time's sake." Mason said with a wink.

"This is the best surprise I have gotten in a while! Thank you so much Tyler!" Bella threw her arms awkwardly around Tyler, as she had little range of motion since Mason seemed to have her in a death grip on his lap.

"You're very welcome Bella," Tyler replied with a grin.

**Damon POV**

Hours later I was still drowning my thoughts at the bar in glass after glass of scotch. I desperately wanted to go home and hole up in my room again, but Stefan had taken Elena home earlier and threatened me with a stake if I let any harm come to Bella. Why he was leaving her in my care I'll never know.

So I had sat here, and watched her get more and more drunk with the two wolves. Her inhibitions where clearly down as she flirted openly with both of them. I was getting tired of the situation, as I didn't trust Mason Lockwood, and wondered if he had some other reason for being here besides Bella. I watched Mason and Tyler supply drink after drink to her, and watched each drink disappear faster and faster.

After a while I had had enough. She looked seconds from full on stripping and the wolves were gazing at her with primal looks in their eyes, as if she was a piece of meat. I stalked over to the dance floor where Bella was shaking her ass and grabbed her arm.

"Time to go Bella" I said firmly.

"Damon stop being a buzz kill, I'm having fun!" Bella exclaimed, trying to shimmy out of my grasp. I tightened my grip on her arm and watched as both the wolves stepped up to flank her.

"Damon, tread carefully now, she wants to stay so let her stay," Mason said through gritted teeth.

"No you tread carefully Mason, need I remind you it's not the full moon, so I suggest you back off." I whispered harshly, sneer evident on my face. I watched as Mason and Tyler took a step back, and took the opportunity to throw Bella over my shoulder.

"Damon! Quit it! Put me down!" Bella said with aggravation, pounding on my back with her fists. I ignored her and headed towards the door.

Before we reached the door Bella yelled out an apology to Tyler and Mason for my rude behavior and gave a promise to call them tomorrow. I rolled my eyes and carried her to the parking lot and threw her in my car.

The ride back to the house was silent, Bella was clearly pouting for me ruining her fun. When we got to the house I picked her up and brought her up to her room. She had grown wobbly on her heels and I didn't want her falling down the stairs, Stefan would have my head.

"Sorry for being a downer, but Stefan threatened my life if I should let any harm come to you. You want to avoid this situation in the future, tell Stefan to get you a different baby sitter." I said as I stood but a foot from her with my arms crossed over my chest. Bella cocked her head at me, as if I was speaking a foreign language. She stepped closer, closing the distance between us and I felt my body tighten. I had to get out of there before I did something I would regret.

"Damon, before you go, could you unzip me?" Bella asked with an innocent smile and turned around, lifting her hair off her shoulder.

I said nothing in response but unzipped the little black dress she had worn out this evening. She turned around after the dress fell to the floor, and stood in front of me in a see through bra and panties set made out of a midnight blue lace. I couldn't help but notice the color looked fantastic against her pale skin.

I blinked my eyes hard, and put a hand on her shoulder in a patronizing gesture. "Get some sleep Bella," I managed to choke out.

Bella's eyes flashed that golden, green and orange color as she grabbed my arm off her shoulder and threw me over her back and onto her bed behind her. I laid on the bed frozen, as it had happened extremely fast. Not vampire fast, but faster and more forcibly then a human would have been able to accomplish. My breathing hitched as Bella climbed on top of me, her haunting eyes with the mesmerizing colors boring fiercely into mine.

"Bella, what are you doing? In the woods… you said… didn't want this…" I gasped out in broken sentences.

"Oh Damon," Bella said with a smirk. "You clearly can't read signals correctly. It's not that I don't want this…" She said with a pointed glance that roamed my entire body, "I just don't like not being in control, it's as simple as that." She sat back on her heels and shrugged.

"So what does this mean?" I lifted a hand to rub the bridge of my nose, this girl was complicated.

"It means I do not do the relationship thing. I lost self control once, and it will never, ever happen again, but that doesn't mean we can't be special friends," Bella said while wiggling her eyebrows.

The moment she let that slip out I flipped her over faster than she could blink. I watched her beautiful lips form into a huge, genuine smile. "I think I'm starting to like you," I said with a smirk, and fiercely attacked her gorgeous mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.**

**Thank you to everyone for the reading, reviews, alerts, favorites etc... I sincerely appreciate it with all my heart. Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted, life got busy!**

**Bella POV**

Damon rolled off of me with a contented sigh and wrapped his arms around me.

"That was fantastic," He said with a smirk, turning to meet my gaze.

I threw his arms off of me and got out of bed, pulling on a silk black robe. "I know it was fantastic, I'm amazing, but now it's time to talk about my terms."

His eyebrows shot up with questioning, "Cocky much? Come back to bed, and then I'll let you tell me all about your terms."

"I'll come back to bed as soon as you leave it," I said with a snarky grin.

"Come on now, what is that about?" Damon purred.

I sighed and started brushing the sex tangles out of my hair, "Damon, we are not in a relationship, we're fuck buddies. So that means no cuddling after sex and definitely no sleepovers. I prefer to sleep alone."

"Can these terms be renegotiated?" I could hear the arrogance ringing in Damon's voice.

"Absolutely not, I have zero interest in pillow talk with you, and I'm not a touchy feely person. I don't like cuddling."

"You mean you aren't interested in my shinning personality? You aren't interested in lying in bed and having a tantalizing conversation with me?" Damon said with mock sadness.

"Damon, I'm not into you for what's in your head, I'm into you for what's in your pants, now you need to go, I need to get some sleep." I said with a sigh and an eye roll.

Damon got up and grasped me by my upper arms. He stared into my eyes and his pupils were acting freaky, they kept dilating and constricting as he said what he said next. "Come on Bella, let me spend the night."

I snorted and pushed him on the chest in the direction of my door, "No means no Damon."

"Shit, I keep forgetting I can't compel you." Damon said with aggravation.

I paused after pushing Damon just outside my door, his hands planted on the outside frame, "You're never going to get your way with me, so get used to bending to my will." I said with a devilish grin.

"Bella please, you're bed is more comfy than mine" Damon said with a pout.

"I highly doubt that for some reason. And before I forget, you owe me a new bra and underwear set. The lace didn't survive your animalistic like aggression, and it was my favorite set. Good night Damon," I smiled and shut the door in his face.

**Damon POV**

I woke up the next morning to annoying banging sounds coming from the kitchen. I desperately tried to block them out with my pillow but after 45 minutes I decided to get up. I stretched and threw on a t-shirt, running my hand through my messy hair. Last night was exhilarating, but I was hoping to God it wouldn't be awkward with Bella this morning.

As I approached the top of the stairs I could distinctly hear Elena and Stefan speaking in intense whispers in the living room. It sounded like they were debating something. I didn't get a chance to find out what it was though, because when they heard the top stair creak under my weight as I began my descent they instantly shut up. I strode down the stairs and into the living room with a raised eyebrow.

"What is the secret whispering about?" I questioned them.

They exchanged a meaningful look which instantly shot my curiosity through the roof. I was about to open my mouth to press further on the issue when Bella's voice called out from the kitchen, "breakfast is ready", in a sing-song manner.

I followed Stefan and Elena into the dining room, and watched as all our eyes widened in response to the feast set out upon the table. There were several baskets of different kinds of muffins, including blueberry and raspberry. There were several stacks of pancakes and waffles, trays of bacon and sausage, several different styles of eggs, fresh biscuits, several different carafes filled with different colored juices, and what I assumed was a coffee cake.

Elena cleared her throat, "Bella…" she started, but was interrupted by Bella shaking her head and waving her hand dismissively in the air.

"You do know there are only four people living here?" I asked incredulously. This was enough food to feed a fucking army.

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes, but didn't respond to my question. "Please, everyone sit and eat!"

We did as she asked, and all sat around the table, digging into the amazing food she had prepared. I have to say, even though I didn't need to eat human food, it was the most amazing meal I had ever had in my life.

Elena, Stefan, and I complimented Bella on the breakfast, and she only responded back saying cooking from scratch is the only way to go.

"You made this all from scratch? What time did you get up this morning?" I felt my eyebrows shooting up so high I was sure they could blend in with my hair line.

"I don't use store bought mixes, I think it's cheating and lazy. I really don't know what time I got up, it was still dark out though." Bella smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

The rest of the meal was lazy, but comfortable. We just took our time, talking and laughing and slowly eating. Bella made mimosas with orange juice she squeezed herself. It was the first meal with Stefan and Elena that I had enjoyed in a very long time. Meals with Stefan, when we did eat together, were usually tense. Bella was bringing us all closer together and she didn't even know it. The corner of my lip turned up in a slight smile with that last thought.

After breakfast Elena rose and helped Bella clear the dishes. I heard the water start running in the kitchen and turned to Stefan. "So what was all the whispering and meaningful looks about this morning" I asked, raising my eyebrow in curiosity.

Stefan sighed, "We were trying to figure out what is going on with Bella."

"What do you mean what's going on with Bella, she seems fine to me." I questioned, my eyebrows furrowing a little bit with confusion.

"That is because you don't know her like we know her. Bella has a serious case of emotional detachment. It's a psychological issue where the person afflicted can shut their emotions off or bury them so they don't have to feel. It's a defense mechanism some people develop after going through hard times. Bella has one of the most advanced cases I have ever seen. Even though humans that suffer from emotional detachment can shut off their emotions a little bit, there is usually leak through; they never go all the way off. Her ability to turn her emotions off, and turn them as far off as she does, is almost on par with our vampire ability to do so. I've never seen anything like it." Stefan answered, and shrugged his shoulders.

"So what does that have to do with this morning?" I asked, leaning forward towards Stefan.

"Because although Bella is very advanced in her ability to turn her emotions off, and she doesn't have the usual leak through that most people get, you can always tells when she is doing it because she throws herself almost obsessively into one of her many hobbies. For example, cooking is one of her many hobbies. We know something is bothering her because she cooked, and she cooked enough to feed a small country." Stefan shut his mouth and looked towards the kitchen, obviously the girls were finished cleaning up.

I leaned back in my chair as the girls came back into the dining room. Bella Swan was definitely complicated.

**Bella POV**

Elena and I walk back into the dining room after the food has been put away and the dishes have been cleaned. Damon stands up and clears his throat.

"Well, thanks for the lovely meal Bella, but now it's time to go shopping." He states with a smirk.

Stefan snorts and mutters, "Bella, shopping? Good luck with that brother," as my eyes widen with surprise.

"What? No, sorry. I don't do shopping, I absolutely loathe it." I tell him with an apologetic look on my face.

"We are going shopping so I can replace the clothing of yours that I ruined. How did you think it was going to get replaced?" He retorts with a cocky smirk.

I watch as Elena turns to me, questions written all over her face. I close my eyes and firmly shake my head at her to tell her 'not now'.

"I figured I could give you my size, and you could do it for me?" I ask hopefully.

Damon chuckles and shakes his head, "No way, if you want me to replace it, we are actually going shopping."

I cross my arms and stamp my foot while frowning. I know I must look like a disgruntled two year old but I really don't care at the moment. "Fine, just let me go get changed," I grumble, and slowly back out of the dining room.

I run up the stairs and close and lock the door to my room behind me. I quickly root through my drawers and pull on a pair of blue and green plaid shorts and a white tank top. I grab my sunglasses, my phone, and my wallet and make my way to my window. I open it as quietly as I can. I grab the lower frame of the window and slowly lower myself so I am hanging out it. I take a deep breath and let go, dropping to the ground. I chuckle to myself at my ingenious plan. I slowly stand up and turn around to make a break for it and scream at my discovery.

Damon is standing directly in front of me, arms crossed over his chest, cocky smirk in place, eyebrow arched. "You're going to have to try harder than that sweet heart to evade a vampire."

"Fucking vampire with your fast moving and super hearing," I mutter, and then let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll go shopping with you, but we are only getting what you need to replace. I don't want to spend hours at the fucking mall." I growl while frowning.

Damon smiles a victorious smile, reaches forward taking hold of my arm, and starts dragging me towards the front of the house. "Good, then let's get going."


End file.
